The Enigma
by helpathehacker
Summary: The Undying want to keep the loop with the humes at all cost so they summon a teenage boy, from our world. who knows about the the future. He is to keep the loop, but what happens when he gets caughlt up in their caulse and maybe even love? Not selfinsert


Okay here is the first chapter enjoy, i am going to try and put sevral out at a time, to make for a good reading instead of just one chapter at a time. Okay thanks and enjoy. -Helpa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Final Fantasy, Square Enix, Square Soft, DVD ROM, Playstation 1, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Sony, Dolby, S-Force, Atrac or any companies parties, or indviuals weather comerical or priviate and none of the famlies or friends or any person with or with out relation to said items, groups, people, companies, and/or gathering listed above.

Rated: M for Language, Blood, Volince, and some sexual tension way down the line of the story, maybe like in chapter 30 or something.

-------------------------------------

A teenage boy was loading a game into the playstation. He had brown hair all around him smiliar to that of a skate park rider. He was fairly skinny and had a hazel eyes. He smiled reveling perfectly stright teeth, all though they were a little yellow, maybe because of coffe and cigreittes? The game he was loading up said across the disk, Final Fantasy XII. He was smiling because it was his favorite game. He had played and beatin it many times over, it was just one or two side quest and wepons that was missing. As he pressed the closed button he thought, "Man i know so much about this game and whats going to happen, i wish i could play it in real life." (AN: A little chessy i know but deal with it)

Suddenly the t.v. went blank and the ground started shakeing. A flash of light blinding the teen and he heard a loud sucking nosie. When opened his eyes he was standing in front of a gaint crystal. His eyes widened, his head was starting to feel real light. He stepped back once to get better footing but it was no use the shock was so much, just when it seemed like he was going to faint for sure a voice called out, "Steady thy hand, young god." He looked around for where to voice came from but with no avail he only found darkness and the crystal.

Then in a sudden light all around him appeared strange creatures he had seen in the game. The hand some floating metal thing around there head and glowing red eyes. The were dressed in some kind of cloth that kept there real fourm hidden. The teen spoke out, "What did you call me?" Another voice, the same kind of rasipy gender indiffrent tone but still a little heavier replied, "We have called you, young god. We are in need of your assitance." The teen spoke again, "Wha- How did i get here?" A diffrent one spoke out, just then he remembered what they were, the undying, it took him a mintue he thought they were immortal or forever but no it was undying, in the same but diffrent tone, "By the power of the crystal, you wanted to be here so you extending your soul to the line or wall that sepprates your world from ours, you said you know what would happen before it did, so we heard your call and needed your help in knowning things before they happened. So we reached out as well and with our power of crystal and your soul weaving you came here. Your mision, to suceed in anyway you can is to make sure that us undying stay withing the loop of dystiney with humans. We can send messages back in the past but cannot send messages foward. You know what is going to happen so you posses something that we don't have, so hence your name, young god."

The teen spoke again, "So let me get this stright you want me to go down to Ivalice and overthrow the plot to get the undying out of the loop of man? Okay i see what you get out of the deal, but what do i get out of the deal?" Another of the Undying spoke this time, "Why you are gone the flow of time in your world cannot continue without you so it stop. so no time passes in your world so you get to stay here as long as you want. Also, we will grant you the powers of the Undying, which are you become immortal, the magic of the crystals, and also the abbility to speak with any of us at any time, and there are other powers but you will find them out latter."

Another Undying voice spoke, "You see if it helps you we can go back in time with the power of a crystal but it takes a lot of power and at least an hour, after it powers up we can go back as far as we want to. But we are afraid that the power of the crystal and the magicate is gone, that is why our future selves cannot go backwards in time or even send a message to warn us." The teen thought this over and then spoke again, "What if they were trying to warn you about me, what if i am the problem?" The same Undying spoke, "This may be true but we thought what if the problem is that we did not get you and everything went wrong."

The teen walked around for a little bit and smiled and looked up to the 'gods' and said, "I can make any changes right?" "Yes," came a short reply from one of the Undying. "Only under one condtion, we bring in an aeon or esper. We bring in Anima the Queen of drakness, pain, and death." The Undying was slilent for a second and then began again, "Done, but may we ask why her, why such a unusal feat?" The teen answered, "I wanted to see if you could do it, just to know, plus she is my favorit summon. Okay, do we have a power that can change looks, if i am going to be in this game then i got to look like a real Final Fantacy charcter." A green crystal appeared in front of him. Then teen wore a confused look on his face and was about to speak but one of the Undying cut him off, "Every crystal has a power, the orange is to warp, the blue, and what most humes don't know, has the power to sheild people around it, and as for the green it has the power to change how we look."

The teen just shrugged and touched the crystal, almost instanly power started to surge through him. He pictuced how he wanted to look in his head and he courld feel his body starting to change from within him. His hair got longer from the back and started turning blounde. His eyes turned a light blue and he got a little paler from the normal tan he was use to. He looked a little skinner and his nails grew longer. He now had on sandals, really flip-flops but all the same, and he wore a brown one peace robe. He smiled prefectly pearly white teeth. His ears had small points on them like growning elf ears. He smiled at the 'gods' and said, "Okay, lets go back in time there is a few changes that i have to make." The green crystal disapeared and a purple one took its place. Another Undying spoke, by this time the newly formed teen lost track of which Undying was speaking but he listend none the less, "We had figured as much, we already have a crystal charged for you and its ready to go, just say how far back you want. The time now is at the beginning of your game. Oh, yes there is one thing that we must explain, the crystal came from souls that whorshiped us, so they have the abbility to speak, just begining talking to them and they will talk back. Young god, you may know things that we don't but do not forget that you are still young and you still are ignorant of many things. This will be the first time that we let a hume join our ranks, do not disapoint us. You say you do not enjoy the young god name all the time, but yet you must know ours, so tell us your name." The teen smiled and said, "I do not i only know one of your members name Venat or Venout or something like that. Here in this world though, i will go by the name, in which you may call me, Scarlet."

With that the teen named Scarlet went back in time, far far back to set up may things that would lead him and his mission to greatness and secusses, and make the game very easy.

--------------------------------

End of Chapter: It will take me a while on this series, it will be my longest yet and i hope to make it around 50 chapters long. I will release chapters in burst, meaning sevral at the time and i will be playing the game over while writng this. Also there will be a lot of my own little twist in there and Scarlet is like my incarnation but better. Uh, thats about it, when i am done with a set of chapters i will but the real an for all the chapters at the end of the set. So hope you enjoy, please review, no flames. Thanks very much and enjoy the seires.-Helpa

P.S.: I will be inculding all the hunts and mini games i can so it will be quite a story.


End file.
